You know I love you so
by FayeMia
Summary: A one-shot of the first NewTina child gracing the world with her presence.


Hi. I'm back with a oneshot of the first NewTina baby coming to this world. Hope you like it! Prompts are always welcome.

Also, I do know Newt says his philosophy is worrying means you suffer twice. However, he is a worrier; it's quite clear when he worries about his beasts when they get loose in the city. For me, Newt will always be a worrier.

I do wish I owned them. Sadly, I don't! Enjoy, and let me know!

* * *

She is born in a frenzy of painful screams, plenty of blood and hushed words of comfort. He has seen Tina's scars, seen the wounds she has received so when her first scream reaches him, all he wants to do is grab her and run away somewhere safe, someplace she wouldn't be in pain and screaming. He has never seen her like this. But its all a part of it, he assures himself as Tina grabs his hand in a vice grip that threatens to break his bones.

'Mrs. Scamander, you need to stay calm. You've been absolutely great this far,' the middle aged healer tells her.

Tina whips her head around to glare at her,'I've got a baby trying to tear it's way out of me! How in the name of Merlin do you expect me to be calm? I'd like to see you calm in my condition. Newt!' She says his name sharply, eyes closing with a groan and another contraction hits.

'Not matter how much you beg, I'm never doing this again. You better run after this is over because I'm not sure what I'm going to do to you for doing thi-' Her threat is left unsaid as another, almost inhuman scream is wrenched from her.

He has delivered countless babies, not human obviously, but he has never been this terrified ever before, he realises.

'Newt, you are never touching me again,' she pants in between contractions, her hand still grasping his with enough force to break a few bones. 'and don't you dare say this was my idea!'

He gulps inaudibly, and nods his head at her. 'Whatever you say, Tina.'

Her nails dig into his hand harshly, face contorting in pain. He pushes back the stray strand of hair that falls on her face with his other hand, soothingly running one long finger down her cheek.

'Newt! I want the baby out and I want it out now!' she screams at him in a loud voice, her hand again tightening around his harshly as another contraction hits.

'love, it will be over soon, I promise!' he whispers back in what he hopes is a convincing tone, trying very hard not to panic.

'you are doing great Mrs. Scamander. The baby is almost here,' the healer, again says.

Newt almost winces as Tina glares at the woman silently, grinding her teeth in anger and pain. He quickly bends down to press his lips against her forehead making her look at him.

'You promise?' she asks him in a pleading tone.

'I promise Tina. And then you will have a beautiful baby to hold,' he replies back, maintaining eye contact with her.

'We will,' she says and ends up in one last scream of agony followed by the very welcome sound of high pitched crying. She slumps back against the pillows, her grip on his hand loosening.

Still covered in blood and screaming her head off, their daughter is beautiful, he thinks as the healer lets him hold the baby for a moment while she cleans up Tina. Then the screaming baby opens her eyes and stares back at him in complete silence, with eyes that are uncannily like his own and all he can think is his daughter is an angel sent from heaven and he would be damned if he let a scratch come on her. The very next moment, the healer snatches the baby out of his arms.

'to clean her, my dear. She'll be with you soon, I promise,' the elderly healer says at his look on panic and he simply nods, turning back to look at his exhausted wife.

'She's beautiful, love. I held her for a second and I already miss her!' he says, tracing her cheek with his hand.

She nods, a wide smile on her face as she gathers his hand in hers.

'I love her already!' he again exclaims, apparently unable to contain his excitement. 'How do you feel? Are you alright?' he asks in the same sentence, voice lowering as he looks at her with concern.

She pulls his hand to her cheek, nestling against the warmth, 'I'm just tired. But honestly, I'm fine. You don't need to worry.'

'Truly you are fine? You're not just saying that to stop my questions, are you?' he asks her, bending down to press a kiss on the side of her head.

She shakes her head at that with a soft smile, tearing her eyes away from his to look at the healer who arrives with a bundle of blanket. Tina eagerly stretches out her arm for her baby, and Newt tries to fall back a little as she holds their child for the first time. She doesn't let him though, keeping his hand firmly in hers and looking at their child.

He stares at their sleeping daughter, her pink lips parted as she breathes peacefully. She is a tiny little thing, with a headfull of dark hair and round pink cheeks. He feels a warm glow spread inside himself just as Tina looks up at him with tear filled eyes.

'She is ours, Newt,' she whispers softly and he isn't really surprised to find tears in his own eyes. He doesn't say anything as he runs a long finger down the puffy cheek of their daughter, simply nodding in agreement. He stares at her for some moments before tearing his gaze from the sleeping baby to look at his wife instead.

She is all sweaty, with eyes that scream her fatigue and she still is the most beautiful woman he has ever laid his eyes on, he thinks. 'Everyone will be here soon, darling,' he says in the end.

'Have you considered any more names?' she says, scooting a little to let him sit on her bed.

He shakes his head lightly as he sits on the bed. Tina rests her head on his forearm, readjusting the child lightly.

'then Freya Odette Scamander it is,' she smiles down at the baby and hands her over to Newt as her eyes droop sleepily.

'Its a beautiful name. Hello Freya,' he looks at his wife, bending down to press a light kiss on her lips.

'I know,' she murmurs against his lips, kissing him back softly. 'We chose it, remember?'

A small laugh escapes him at that and he gets up, keeping their daughter snugly against his chest. He adjusts the blanket over Tina, stooping to kiss her again. 'I love you,' he whispers as he pulls back.

She gives him another one of her wide smiles before kissing him again. 'Thank you, Tina,' he looks right into her coffee coloured eyes and says quite sincerely, lips lingering on hers.

'I love you, Newt Scamander,' she replies back sleepily and closes her eyes, falling instantly into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

'You do love my sister, don't you Newt?' Queenie asks him softly, looking at the sleeping baby in her arms.

Newt chuckles at that. 'And you think of asking that now? After we are already married and have a child?'

'You didn't think a word of what the other guys think when they look at me. I knew you were the right guy all along. You have your heart in the right place, Newt Scamander,' she says in the same soft tone.

He moves his gaze away from his sleeping wife to look at his sister in law. She is beautiful, he acknowledges that, but Tina is radiant, a star in herself. 'Sorry!' he says, embarrassed as he realises she must have heard his thought. She waves it away with a small jerk of her head.

'How can I not love her, Queenie? She has given me everything I could have ever wished for, and more. She has loved me on my worst days and she has been with me every step of every way I have chosen to walk on. She is my strength, the only thing that keeps me going when I am on the very verge of giving up. I love her more than anything in this world and I hope I do right by her. She is a giver, and like you said, I needed a giver. How can I not love her when she has given me the most wonderful thing a man could ever receive? She bore me a child, went through horrendous pain to give me something so selflessly.' his words are just a murmur in the silence that stretches in the room.

Tina hears his words through numbing pain and a haze of sleepiness that clouds her eyes and makes her lightheaded; the words end up giving her a dreamy effect of bubbling happiness. Sore muscles and the drowsy potion are the only things that keep Tina from pulling Newt down to herself and kissing him senseless.


End file.
